This invention relates to in-line wheeled skates, particularly to in-line wheeled skates having removable boots for walking.
In-line wheeled skates are a popular mode of transportation, especially in urban areas. Most in-line skates in use today are intended for skating only, and must be removed for walking and other activities. Many users, therefore, carry their skates while walking and their shoes while skating.
Some attempts have been made to produce a convertible skate, in which the boot is removable from the wheeled chassis for walking. Many in-line skate boots, however, are made of heavy, rigid plastic (similar in that respect to ski boots), and do not provide the flexibility and comfort for sustained walking. In addition, a boot attachment mechanism is needed which does not require tools, is intended for repeated use and quick conversions, and provides sufficient stiffness for today's aggressive skating maneuvers.